La Venta de Jardín
by Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan
Summary: Que pasa cuando Tobi está aburrido?, buenas ideas, malas ideas, el reencuentro entre los hermanos Uchiha, SasoxDei y SasuxNaru! One-shot, mi segundo fic, pasen y lean xD y dejen reviews n n


"_**La venta de jardín"**_

Declaimer: Ni los Akatsukis no el resto de los personajes de Naruto son invención mía ( jo! uu) todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como somos amiguis él me los presta ;)

Advertencia: este fanfic tendrá alto contenido incoherente así que si eres muy lógico y realista mejor que no lo leas... además que habrá algo de SasoxDei (y de otra pareja más)así que si eres homofóbico tampoco lo leas xP

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

_Este fanfic fue creado por m,i "Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan"_

Era ya pasada la hora del almuerzo y todos los integrantes del peligroso grupo de criminales rango S se encontraban vagueando por la cueva sin nada importante que hacer; Hidan, Kisame y el Lider (N/A: se que se llama Pein pero prefiero referirme a él como Lider, así se diferencia del resto /Pein: que bien, me respetan n.n) se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo un interesantísimo programa sobre el largo viaje de los salmones; Kakuzu se encontraba en la cocina haciendo un inventario de los alimentos que habían, porque para su desgracia se acercaba la "compra mensual" y no quería gastar dinero innecesariamente; Zetsu estaba en el patio (N/A: si no tienen patio no es mi problema, en este fic si lo hay) haciendo su fotosíntesis y Tobi lo observaba y trataba de imitarlo; Sasori y Deidara pues, bueno ellos hacían "ciertas cosas" en el cuarto de Deidara. Itachi llega a reunirse con los chicos en el sofá mirando al techo y abanicándose exageradamente los ojos –alguien ha visto mis gotas de los ojos– dice mientras sigue haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos intentando echarse aire a éstos, nadie le presta atención, al parecer el programa era realmente muy interesante –oigan!!– exclamó –ah, Itachi, estabas aquí...– dijo Kisame son dejar de mirar la televisión –les pregunté si han visto mis gotas para los ojos, es que no las encuentro y me arden mucho– los chicos siguen viendo la televisión pasando de él –mis gotas para los ojos!!– les gritó Itachi perdiendo la paciencia –no, no se donde dejaste tus botas– le dijo Kisame nuevamente –podrían callarse de una puñetera vez!!! trato de ver cuando el oso ataque a ese salmón!!– exclamó el religioso totalmente cabreado –Shhh– les chitó el Lider –no me dejan escuchar– por fin Itachi dejó de reclamar y se sentó junto a sus compañeros para ver aquel interesante documental que entretenía a sus camaradas.

–Zetsu-san cuánto rato más vas a estar parado viendo a la nada– preguntó el enmascarado al chico bipolar –tu cállate, que si estás acá para molestar mejor te vas yendo– dijo su lado oscuro –jo! Tobi es un buen chico :(– respondió éste, le había estado imitando desde hace una hora y media y el hombre planta no se había movido ni en lo más mínimo por lo que el hiperactivo Tobi se estaba aburriendo como nunca –mejor entro a ver que hacen los demás chicos– dijo más para sí que para Zetsu –eso, lárgate y déjame en paz– volvió a decir su lado oscuro, siempre que hacía su fotosíntesis su lado malo aparecía y se apoderaba de él haciéndolo odioso para el resto, luego cuando acababa todo era más normal. El enmascarado entró por la cocina y comenzó a molestar a Kakuzu, el cuál por más que lo intentaba no iba a salir ileso de esa compra –joder Tobi, por qué mejor no vas a molestar a Hidan?!– dijo medio histérico el auto nombrado "tesorero" de la organización –oí eso!!– gritó el aludido desde el sofá –ya se, ya se!– dijo ilusionado Tobi –haré una venta de jardín!!– tenía muchas cosas que no necesitaba así que podía venderlas, no tenía nada que perder –al fin tienes una buena idea, anda, ve a hacer tu venta y luego me traes el dinero– Kakuzu estaba de mejor humor gracias a eso y a que había logrado molestar a Hidan con su anterior comentario.

----------------

Tobi se encontraba en su habitación buscando cosas que vender, primero tomó una gran bolsa y empezó a llenarla de autitos de juguete y pistas _Hot Wheels_ que tenía cuando era más pequeño, que va, si todavía las usa, pero le entraron ganas de venderlas, echó algunas de sus historietas y sus mangas de _Dragon Ball_, puso su arco de baloncesto y una pelota de playa inflable con el logo de _Nivea,_ aparte de una serie de consolas antiguas que ya no usaba porque tenía otras más modernas.

–Creo que eso es todo– dicho ésto salió de su habitación y mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con un frasquito botado en el suelo y cómo todo el mundo sabe "el que se lo encuentra, se lo queda" así que lo tomó y leyó –gotas para los ojos, aplique una gota a cada ojo diariamente o cada vez que sienta irritación... que raro...pero, a mi no me sirve así que lo venderé– dicho y echo, lo metió en la bolsa y siguió caminando hasta que una idea surcó su mente –_me pregunto...cómo se reproducen los árboles... no espera, no es eso... que tal si vendo cosas que los demás no ocupen_– sigilosamente entró en algunas habitaciones y comenzó a tomar cosas que habían en los muebles o que estaban dentro de los cajones, hasta que se topó con una habitación con la puerta cerrada (N/A: entendamos que son unos despreocupados que dejan sus puertas abiertas para que cualquiera entre y tome sus cosas) –que pasará acá?– la curiosidad le ganó y de la bolsa sacó un artefacto de espías para escuchar mejor, que va, si era de esas cosas que usan los médicos, lo puso en la puerta y se acercó para oír –Ahh...Saso...ri...mmm, ahh!! Más rápido... más!!Ahhhhhhh– eso seguido de un largo gemido fue lo que escucho Tobi quien no entendía que pasaba adentro –Dei...dara... ahhh... no aguato más...me corro!!– eran las voces de sus sempais, que estarían haciendo para estar así, las dudas asaltaban con pistola en mano al enmascarado que ni pizca de saber lo que pasaba adentro decidió tocar a la puerta para tratar de averiguar por qué sus sempais hacían esos ruidos extraños, sin contar con el crujir de la cama.

----------------

El programa había finalizado y los cuatro chicos no se movían de sus asientos hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio –buaaaa!! Pobre salmón– lloriqueó Kisame –snif, que injusta es la vida– dijo Itachi secándose una lágrima, de pronto se escucha un grito –Tobi te voy a matar!!!– era Sasori que corría en bóxer tras el enmascarado que no encontraba forma de excusarse –Sasori-sempai, Tobi es un buen chico, no sabía que estaban haciendo **eso**!!– dijo mientras corría por su vida –parece que Tobi los interrumpió– dijo Hidan mientras veía divertido la escena –ven acá maldito engendro!!– le gritó Sasori furioso a su víctima –lo siento, Tobi es un buen chico!!– el enmascarado corría por toda la cueva tratando de escapar de Sasori que parecía el mismo diablo mientras que por un pasillo venía Deidara con cara de pocos amigos y le hacía una zancadilla a Tobi para que cayera al suelo –hay que ver el escándalo que hacen todos los días– dijo el Lider mientras que con una mano se tocaba la cabeza adolorida por los gritos, Sasori alcanza a Tobi y le da una paliza con mucha, pero mucha violencia que si fuera una persona normal estaría en el hospital de urgencias –ay mi apéndice, ay mi vaso, ay mi chinguirito... me duele xx– se quejó adolorido el menor al momento que se desmaya.

Una vez todo se calmó los chicos se encontraban viendo la televisión –tenían que haber visto ese documental de salmones, era buenísimo– dijo Kisame que se encantaba fácilmente con las cosas –tienes razón– lo apremió el Lider, Itachi miró a Sasori y luego a Deidara que no habían hablado en todo el rato –aun están molestos?– preguntó sarcásticamente siendo fulminado con la mirada de ambos –a mis ojos!!– alegó Itachi que aun no se ponía sus gotas –otra vez me arden!!– todos vuelven a pasar de él y siguen viendo un ahora nuevo programa también muy interesante sobre el reciclaje de las bolsas plásticas –oh! Ya es hora– dijo Hidan –debo hacer mi aislamiento para orar– dicho ésto se encamina a su habitación.

–Podrían ser más horas las que usase para orar ¬¬– exclamó Kakuzu desde la cocina para luego agregar –que?! también se acabaron el azúcar?... esto es el colmo, nada de azúcar para el té de esta noche–

–Y el café?– preguntó Sasori.

–Tampoco–

–Maldición–

Tobi ya se había recuperado de su paliza y tomando su bolsa salió al exterior para comenzar lo que sería su venta de jardín –bien, todo está listo, ahora a esperar clientes– dijo una vez ordenó la mercancía y puso un letrero de "Venta" al lado de ésta, pobre, no sabe que a parte de ellos nadie vive en esos alrededores.

----------------

En un lugar alejado de esa guarida un par de shinobis descansaba en las bancas del parque de su aldea –que día tan aburrido– se quejó un chico con cierto parentesco a Itachi, pero sin las ojeras y con expresión más masculina –que podríamos hacer-ttebayô?– le preguntó un chico de cabellos rubio que estaba sentado en sus piernas y lo abrazaba –pues, no se... podríamos ir a casa y ...– lo último se lo susurra al oído –Sasuke pervertido!– le reclama el rubio –ba! Entonces dime tu que hacemos Naruto– dijo molesto por ser rechazado –mmm...– en eso ven que se acerca una chica con inusual cabello rosado con algo en su mano –chicos miren!!– les dice mientras les muestra un panfleto que se había encontrado –Sakura-chan que es eso?– le pregunta Naruto –es una venta de jardín– les informa ella y comienza a leer –dice... gran venta de jardín de Tobi, todo lo que usted pueda desear, en la guarida secreta de los Akatsuki en medio del bosque, solo por hoy!!–

–No será esto como un club de Tobi??– dijo algo insegura al terminar de leer.

–Vamos!– dice el rubio parándose de las piernas de su koi.

–No!!– exclama Sasuke muy asustado.

–Por qué?!–

–Mi hermano... mi hermano está en esa organización–

–Pero aquí no dice nada sobre tu hermano– agrega la de pelo rosado.

–Es cierto... vamos!!– dice el rubio jalando del moreno para que partan.

Caminaron, saltaron, corrieron y volvieron a caminar por mucho rato, les parecía un viaje interminable y eso que como ninjas están acostumbrados a caminar grandes distancias, por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser un precipicio y abajo un río con una manta encima y cosas que posiblemente eran las de la venta de jardín, junto a esas cosas un chico de máscara extraña y capa aun más extraña se sentaba sobre el agua y atrás de él una gran roca cerraba la guarida –ahí es!!– dijo Naruto –ese debe ser Tobi– dijo Sakura señalando al chico sentado sobre el agua. Los tres shinobis bajaron y se pararon sobre el agua como ninjas experimentados que eran, se encaminaron hacia el chico enmascarado para poder apreciar la mercancía.

–Hola, soy Tobi, en que puedo ayudarlos :)– dijo muy feliz el dueño de la venta.

–Hola!! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, encantado– medio gritó el rubio para recibir un codazo por parte del moreno –hey! Yo a ti te conozco!– exclamó Tobi al ver mejor a Sasuke –tu eres el hermanito de Itachi-sempai– en ese momento Sasuke pierde el control y golpea brutalmente a Tobi al momento que alguien abre la puerta de la cueva –Tobi es un buen chico xx– dice medio noqueado –hermanito has venido a verme!!– Sasuke mira sorprendido hacia la persona que había dicho eso y ve en la "puerta" de la cueva a su hermano que corría hacia él en plan de "nuestro-reencuentro" con música de fondo incluida –No!!– grita Sasuke al momento que sale corriendo mientras es perseguido por su muy emocionado hermano mayor –ototo ven a mis brazos!!– le decía Itachi mientras lo perseguía por los alrededores –que no he venido a verte!!– le gritaba Sasuke desesperado intentando en vano huir de aquel lugar pero como no lo conocía siempre llegaba al mismo lugar. Por tanta bulla los demás miembros de Akatsuki, excepto Kakuzu y Hidan, salen al exterior para ver que sucedía –ohh! Que emotivo– dijo Kisame al ver como Itachi perseguía a su hermano para abrazarlo –que pasa aquí?!– preguntó de forma autoritaria el Lider que no entendía porque esos intrusos estaban a fuera de **SU** cueva super secreta interactuando con **SUS** esclavos voluntarios sin sueldo –tu cara se me hace super familiar, no nos conocemos de algún lado– le preguntó Zetsu a Sakura, la chica ante tal anomalía humano-vegetal no supo que decir –si, tu eres amiga de Yamanaka Ino verdad?– Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su amiga de parte de un perfecto extraño –y tu como la conoces?!– inquirió –es que siempre voy a su tienda a robar, digo a comprar flores– respondió Zetsu, que luego de su fotosíntesis estaba de un excelente humor.

–Oigan por qué están mis marionetas acá?!– preguntó muy molesto Sasori –son para la venta de jardín– dijo Tobi –pero eso es mío!– refutó el pelirrojo y trató de tomarlas –si las quieres tendrás que pagarlas!– dijo el enmascarado al momento que le pegaba en la mano a Sasori cuando trató de tomar sus marionetas –esa no es la Biblia de Hidan?– preguntó Deidara –Tobi, puedes explicarme lo que pasa acá?– volvió a insistir el Lider que vio como todos pasaban de él sin prestarle la más mínima atención –oye, esa es mi espada, con razón que me sentía tan liviano hoy– dijo Kisame –wow! Yo quiero comprar la espada!!– exclamó muy emocionado Naruto al momento que la tomaba en sus manos y la giraba con gran fuerza –cuidado la vas a romper!!– se quejó el hombre tiburón mientras trataba de hacer que el rubio le devolviese lo que era suyo –la espada vale cinco millones de dólares– dijo Kakuzu que aparecía por la entrada al escuchar las palabras "comprar" –QUÉ?!– gritaron con la boca abierta tanto Naruto como Kisame que no sabían como iban a pagar todo eso –pero Kakuzu, esa espada es mía!!– dijo el propietario de la espada –legalmente era tuya hasta que Tobi la tomó y la puso en su venta de jardín, desde ese momento la espada le pertenece– fue la respuesta de Kakuzu que sonreía triunfante ante sus palabras –Jo! uu– Kisame se devolvió a la cueva muy deprimido seguido por Zetsu que ya se había cansado y necesitaba vegetar –Naruto, vámonos de aquí– le pidió Sasuke que volvía teniendo a su hermano pegado a él como una lapa –suelta a **mi **Sasuke!!– le gritó muy celoso el rubio a Itachi –no es tuyo!– le dijo éste mientras le sacaba la lengua y lo abrazaba más fuerte –si es mío!!– se quejó el kitsune –no, no es tuyo! Ha sido mi hermano desde que nació y tuyo no es nada– le dijo Itachi mosqueado –pero tu mataste a su familia y él te odia, además es mi novio desde hace tres años, cuatro meses, quince días y dos horas y media!!JA– finalizó Naruto tomando una gran bocanada de aire por no haber respirado en todo su diálogo, Itachi estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa declaración por parte del supuesto amigo de su queridísimo hermano –eso de la familia es un detalle, y ¡Hermanito por qué no me dijiste que tenían novio!– Sasuke estaba rojísimo, parecía un tomate con peluca negra, no tenía intenciones de que su novio le dijera a todos esos extraños compañeros de su hermano que él era gay, no es que se avergonzara de serlo, pero, por qué esos extraños debían saberlo era lo que no lograba entender –Naruto, vámonos– sentenció –Tobi explícame de una vez que hacen todos aquí!! Y deja de hablar con esa niña de cabello pintado– gritó furioso el Lider –hey! Al menos yo no me hago hoyos en la cara– se excusó Sakura.

–Valla, de verdad llevan más de tres años juntos?– preguntó muy ilusionado Deidara acercándose a Naruto –Si– respondió éste con su típica sonrisa zorruna –nosotros llevamos dos años y seis meses juntos– dijo el rubio de cabellos largos abrazándose al pelirrojo –verdad Danna?– le preguntó solo para que corroborara lo que había dicho, éste asintió con la cabeza –claro mi Dei-chan– le dijo tiernamente al momento que lo besaba en la mejilla, Sasuke que se había logrado quitar la lapa de encima se acercaba a su kitsune para ver con qué clase de tipos hablaba, le ponía muy celoso verlo con otros hombres –Sasuke!– le dijo el rubio haciéndole un puchero –por qué tu no me dices Naru-chan!!– Sasuke lo miró con cara de WTF y luego miró a los otros dos tipos que se veían bastante melosos juntos –bueno "Naru-chan" (insértese un tono sarcástico) vámonos de una buena vez de aquí– y dicho ésto lo tomó de la mano y se mandó a cambiar –espera ototo, quédate a dormir hoy!! Preparare una cama para ti y tu novio!! ;o;– exclamó Itachi mientras los seguía –hacen una linda pareja– le dijo Deidara a Sasori que seguían abrazados –eso crees? Nosotros nos vemos mejor juntos– afirmó éste –si, tienes razón– el pelirrojo se acercó al oído de su koi –que te parece si terminamos lo que Tobi nos interrumpió?– le preguntó en un susurro haciendo que Deidara se sonrojase y así se fueron a la cueva para reanudar su "jueguito".

–Bueno y es que nadie en este lugar piensa informarme de lo que pasó?!– dijo muy cabreado el Lider –LA MADRE QUE LOS PARIÓ!!– gritó y luego se mandó a cambiar dentro de la cueva –ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos– le dijo Sakura a Tobi –adiós– dijo éste –gracias por tu compra... Tobi es un buen chico :)– la pelirrosa se fue con un set de tasas coreanas y un ábaco mientras que el enmascarado guardó su manta con las cosas restantes dentro y se fue a la cueva, ya estaba anocheciendo.

–Jo! mi hermano se fue ToT– Itachi regresaba con una mirada triste y melancólica –_que le hice para que me odiara tanto?!–_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, al verse solo en aquel lugar decidió entrar y cerrar la "puerta".

Nuevamente todos los Akatsukis estaban reunidos en el sofá, que cabe mencionar es bastante grande para que todos alcancen en él, veían la televisión tranquilamente, en esta ocasión era un _reality show_ donde se intercambiaban esposas y mostraban la nueva familia de cada una –hermanos!!– dijo Hidan que llegaba luego de su aislamiento para orar que según Kakuzu, sólo se encerraba en su cuarto a ver revistas triple X –hermanos he visto la luz!! Jashin-sama me dijo que si oramos todos juntos nuestros planes y todos nuestros proyectos se harán realidad– medio cantó al momento que una extraña luz lo iluminaba –Hidan...– le dijo el Lider –hermano Hidan– contradijo él –me estás diciendo como tengo que llamarte?!– el Lider estaba furioso –n... no– tartamudeó muy asustado el peligris.

–Bien, si es así, por qué mejor no ves la serie con nosotros es vez de pedir cosas imposibles?–

–Pero...–

–Nada de peros, sienta tu culo acá y ve la televisión con los demás si no quieres que te encierre en el cuarto oscuro otra vez, me oíste??!!–

–Si...– dijo tímidamente al momento que se sentaba.

–Qué pasó con Sasori y Deidara?– preguntó Tobi que no los veía por ningún lado.

–No se– mintió Itachi –por qué no vas a averiguarlo??–

_**Fin**_

Bien, ya está. Hace un tiempo que tenía esta idea para un fanfic y por fin lo escribí... si no es mucha molestia dejen sus review opinando que les pareció y si tienen alguna duda también pueden plantearla

Bye!! ;)


End file.
